


Kiss It All Better

by Fearless_Leo



Category: Free!
Genre: Based on a song, Blood, Death, Future Fish Au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearless_Leo/pseuds/Fearless_Leo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts as a simple date night turns dark with the pull of a trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song Kiss It All Better by He is We. I would suggest listening to it while you read for optimum feels.  
> The ending is also a bit strange because I never know how to end things, but oh well.

_“Good job, Matsuoka.” A strong pat on the back from the police captain, a taller redhead named Seijuro Mikoshiba, made Rin nearly stumbled forward with a grin. He’d managed to apprehend the leader of a thief ring that had been plaguing the city for some time now, and he’d done it single-handedly_

_While there wasn’t going to be an official celebration, Rin’s close friends- including Sousuke- were planning on throwing a small party that night._  
  


  
Today was Rin and Sousuke’s fifth anniversary. They’d been together for five wonderful years, though they’d been friends since their early childhood. They’d decided on dinner and a movie for their special date, and everything had gone off without a hitch.

As they stepped from the theater to make their way towards their car, Sousuke smiled and put his arm around Rin’s shoulders. “That was a good movie, huh? I loved the part…” he rambled on a bit about the plot, laughing and glancing over at Rin. “What was your favorite part?”

Just as Rin opened his mouth to answer, a noise he hadn’t been expecting rang out through the air. Sousuke instantly was on high alert, glancing around them and instinctively reaching for his hip. “Shit…” Being off-duty, his gun wasn’t there. Meaning he was defenseless.

Still unknowing of the location of the shooter, he turned to Rin. “Rin, we have to….” He paused. Rin was bent over, clutching at his stomach. Looking up at Sousuke with tears of pain in his eyes, he suddenly collapsed.

 

 

_The scene of the last crime had been a jewelry store. The perpetrators had stolen nearly everything of value inside, completely ransacking the place. What they hadn’t counted on was that Rin happened to be passing by the area on patrol._

_Seeing two suspicious figures fleeing from the store, he instantly pulled over and called out for them to stop. When they didn’t, instead speeding up, he hopped from his car and gave chase._

_It was a short lived chase- miraculously, one of the thieves had been looking over his shoulder at Rin and hadn’t noticed the tipped over garbage can lying in his path. As he went sprawling to the pavement, the bag he’d been carrying went flying. The other man stopped just long enough for Rin to catch a glimpse of him- dark hair and bright green eyes- before he sprinted off. The leader of the ring, a man with bright hair and dark eyes- was apprehended by Rin with a bit of a struggle._

 

“Rin!” Sousuke cried. He fell to his knees beside his friend, pulling his limp body into his arms gently. He then noticed the blood running from a wound to his abdomen. He’d been shot. The source of the noise was still unknown, but it was Rin that was the unfortunate victim.

“Rin, stay with me…” he begged, staring up at the sound of approaching footsteps. A man, with dark hair and green eyes, was staring down at them. A smoking gun was in his hand, and his eyes were wide. It was obvious that this was his first lethal shot to anyone by the way he was shaking and staring.

“Drop the gun!” Sousuke yelled, moving to set Rin down and stand. That was enough to send the man fleeing, dropping the gun in the process. He knelt back down and scooped up Rin again, this time fumbling for his phone to call an ambulance.

 

 

_“Cheers!” The sound of glasses clinking filled the room and everyone took a swig from their drink. The apartment was a bit small for all the people crowded inside, but it was to celebrate the take down of a thief ring. And an excuse to party._

_The group sat around talking for a while, drinking slowly and just enjoying their time together. After a few more drinks were downed, though, it turned a bit more fun. The games came out, including Twister, an assortment of video games, and Captain Seijuro’s personal favorite, Gay Chicken._

_The party lasted well into the night, with most folks leaving around 1 or 2 in the morning. The other stragglers left an hour after that, leaving Rin and Sousuke with a messy apartment and headaches and smiles._

The phone call was short and simple- nothing more than he needed it to be. Dropping his phone to the side, he put a hand over Rin’s wound and applied pressure, hoping to stop the flow of blood. As blood continued to pump out from underneath his large hands, though, he knew it was useless. And apparently, so did Rin.

“S-sousuke…” he whispered weakly. “Stop… it’s…. no use…” Turning his head, he coughed up some blood before shuddering and pressing closer to Sousuke.

The larger man felt tears stinging his eyes, and shook his head. “No…. no, no, the ambulance is on its way. You can make it, Rin... I know you can,” he said, voice quaking.

Rin chuckled weakly, grasping at Sousuke’s shirt. “I… never thought I would go out… like this….” he whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

Sousuke put a hand to Rin’s cheek, leaning down and gently kissing his tears away. “You won’t, Rin… you’ll make it…” Already Rin was growing colder and paler, the strength leaving him.

“Sousuke…. I don’t want to die…” he sobbed quietly. There were so many things he had planned on doing still- traveling the world with Sousuke by his side, getting married…

Sousuke held tightly to Rin, cradling him gently in his arms. He didn’t care about the blood, didn’t care about anything but Rin at the moment. The far off sound of a siren could be heard, and he prayed they would get here in time.

“Sou… will you… stay with me?” he said softly, barely able to catch his breath.

A vigorous nod was his response. “Of course, Rin. I would never leave you… Never…” He pressed another kiss to Rin’s face, catching a moment of his weak breathing. His heart ached- would they get here in time? Was there even time left?

Rin put his hand up to Sousuke’s face now, blood smearing his skin nearly black. “Sousuke…. I love you so much…. I always have…”

“Don’t do this, Rin… don’t you quit on me now!” he cried. “Stay with me…”

By the time the sirens grew louder and the ambulance arrived, Rin was gone. Sousuke was clutching his cold body close, and it took almost 10 minutes before he was convinced to let go. The paramedics called time of death, offering Sousuke a lift to the hospital.

Turning, and ignoring the strange looks he got from the paramedics, he bent down and grabbed the gun from the ground. Trying not to smudge the fingerprints that would undoubtedly be there, he turned and handed it to a paramedic. “Take this in for evidence of Rin’s killer.”

Slipping into a state of emotionlessness, he stepped into the back of the ambulance as the door shut and the engine started up.

 

 

_“Sousuke… I love you.”_

_Rin’s confession had been completely out of the blue one day. Being roommates since high school, the pair had gotten used to each other. But this was a complete shock._

_“..What?” he asked blankly. Did Rin really just…_

_“I said I love you, idiot,” the redhead said with a blush. He moved to hug Sousuke, but the larger man smirked and leaned in to steal his first kiss away._

_“I love you too, Rin.” He’d been wanting to say something, but hadn’t wanted to ruin the friendship. Now that Rin had taken that chance, it was alright for him to reciprocate._

_“Sousuke…!”_

After the trip to the hospital, Sousuke headed home to his quiet apartment. Everything reminded him of Rin, but he didn’t care. Not right now. No, right now he was seething with rage at the killer. A quick change into clean clothes was all he needed before heading to his gun safe. The combination was easy, and soon he was pulling out his handgun and tucking it away safely.

It was late, very late, but he knew that the man would still be out. If he had been the shooter, the only thing on his mind would have been the killing, nothing else. Meaning he would probably be wandering the streets trying to get it off his mind somehow.

Heading back to the scene of the incident, Sousuke wasn’t surprised to find police around. Sneaking quietly away, he spotted him- in the group watching the police stood the man that had killed his lover, his best friend. His everything.

The man noticed Sousuke and turned, trying to walk calmly away. It wasn’t going to work- Sousuke moved with practiced ease through the crowd, following the man down a back alley. Drawing his gun, he pointed it at the man. He turned and saw the glint of the gun in the moonlight, starting to run.

No one can outrun a bullet.

Firing, Sousuke watched as a spray of blood erupted from the man’s chest. It wasn’t a moment later that police from the nearby crime scene arrived. Sousuke didn’t even try to run. He stayed where he was, turning slowly to come face to face with a startled Seijuro.

“Yamazaki?” he questioned, eyes darting to the man. “You didn’t….”

“He killed Rin,” Sousuke interrupted. “I had to. I don’t care what happens, Captain. Rin is gone.”

The arrest happened promptly, as did the trial. He was sentenced to 25 years with the option of parole on good behavior.

 

 

_The morning after their first night as lovers was a calm and peaceful affair. They woke in each other’s arms, smiling and laughing softly. It was the perfect moment that they would cherish forever._

Sousuke lay in his bunk, arm slung over his eyes as the night of the murder replayed in his mind’s eye. The smell of blood, the taste of it in the air… it was all there. Killing the man didn’t bring Rin back- nothing would. He was gone forever, nothing more than a memory.

_“I love you, Sousuke.”_


End file.
